Breathe
by this-now
Summary: "My mother used to tell me, that when all is lost, let the moon be your guide, and no matter what, you'll be alright."


**Disclaimer; I don't own anything associated with Falling Skies {Applies to all chapters}**

"Grayson! Get out of bed! You're movin' out!" Captain Weavers shouts, startling me awake. I lay on my stomach, holding myself up by my elbows. Groaning, I flop back onto my cot, soaking up a few seconds more of rest. It doesn't last long. Someone shakes me gently.

"Hey, come on," Hal's voice is quiet, only a little louder than a whisper. I cringe. I've never been good at mornings. "We're leaving now," he tells me, shaking me again. I whimper into my pillow.

"Do I have to?" I swing my body up and my legs slump off the bed. I shiver as the cold air hits my bare arms.

"You do have to," Hal answers. Someone calls his name outside. He nods goodbye and lifts up the tent flap and disappears. I put my feet on the ground and hold my head in my hands, rubbing at my eyes. Weaver is a good man, but he can be so infuriating. I'll bet it's not long past 6 am and he's having us head out. I throw my hair up into a messy bun and put my boots on. I stand up slowly, looking around for my blue jumper, checking under my sheets and in my backpack.

"Grayson!" Weaver calls again in a frustrated tone.

"You know it wouldn't hurt to call me by my first name once in a while, Captain!" I yell back, forgetting the jumper and slinging my backpack over my right shoulder, stepping out into the cool air. A group of people have gathered a few feet away, all staring at me. I roll my eyes. I walk up to Weaver who stands next to Tom. "And what time do you call this, Sir?" I say bitterly but smile sweetly.

"Time to go," he says flatly and starts walking away from the group. Tom starts walking forward and everyone follows. I count 8 people including myself. Tom, Hal, Tanner, Karen, Anthony, Dai and another man I don't know the name of.

"Always a pleasure," I mutter under my breath.

"Well someone's grumpy," Tanner says from behind me. I start walking as he reaches my side. I don't answer. I don't want to be rude, but I don't want to talk either so… He clears his throat. "Would you like to know where our journey may take us today, Miss Grayson?" he speaks with a weird accent. It brings a little smile on my face.

"Yes, why not," I laugh.

"We are going to scout out a possible weapons armoury, isn't that exciting?" he mocks. We both feel the same way about these types of 'missions'. Mostly always they are dead ends and a waste of time and energy.

I make sure my footsteps go unheard. Since no body trusts me with one of the good guns I'm left with a hand pistol and an army knife. I hold both out. I breathe deeply and slowly. _I'm not afraid. _I turn around a corner and another long and empty hallway follows. I keep going, biting down my tongue for a bit longer. The longer I wait to call, the further I am into the building. They would only hear an echo of my voice now.

So I keep going.

Further and further, and further more. I come to a large warehouse opening with high shelves and more rows and hallways. Abruptly, I stop when I hear the sound of glass smashing. I spin around frantically. I can barely see anything, though I do catch something a few metres away, behind a wooden carrier. I put my finger on the trigger and press down a little. I walk in closer until I am right next to where the movement was. I point my gun down behind it but there is nothing there. I take a deep breath and start walking again.

"Look what stumbled in, boys." I hear a manic voice call out. It sends a tremor down my spine. At that moment my whole body tenses. I crack my head around in all directions. There is no one; that I can see at least. I hear laughter. I gasp in breath as I try and stay calm, walking further into the room. Suddenly, I no longer have a gun in my hand. A strong, foul smelling man twists my arm behind my back and slides the army knife from my hand, then swiftly has it at my neck, holding my hands behind me and covering my mouth so I can't yell for help. I whimper as the cool blade touches my skin. I feel his breath on my collar bone. I struggle but he pushes the knife in a little, enough so that I feel a little blood run down from it.

"What brings you down here, hmm?" he asks sickly. "All alone," he whispers. "It makes me wonder," he starts. "Surely there must be somebody else. I wonder if I just…"

He lowers his hand and immediately I yell out in hopes that they hear me. "Help! Please?! Help me-" and I are silenced again. I can tell he grins. _Psychopath._ All I know next is a sharp blow to my head and then I don't remember anything else.


End file.
